Midnight: Don't Kill the Messenger
by poyntersally
Summary: AU.Hogwarts is closed.Hermione was supposed to be head girl.Instead,she is spending her summer helping the Order.She is battling death eaters,spying on the Dark Lord,and doing it all with a new member of the Order,who isn't exactly who he seems. Post HBP


**Hello readers! Welcome to the new and improved **_**Midnight. **_**Initially, I posted this chapter as a oneshot, then October Addums gave me an idea. I started writing a multi-chapter fic. Now that's summer, I have time to edit and finish this story. I have new ideas and I have new writing techniques. Along the way, I have edited the story, and I hope I have made it better. Please tell me what you think. Read and review! Thank you so much. **

**After that long author's note, I now present you with **_**Midnight: Don't Kill the Messenger.**_

**Chapter One: The silence isn't soothing**

It was raining hard. Although that wasn't unusual for a late autumn night in London, tonight was unnerving. The trio of friends sitting in the living room, illuminated by the fire roaring in the hearth, sat unmoving. Their faces were emotionless. When a knock sounded at the door, the two boys in the group didn't show any sign of recognition. The bushy haired brunette got up from her seat on the couch and walked towards the door. Inside her head, a battle was raging on. She had been hoping for and dreading the knock at the door. She opened the door, and came face to face with the love of her life, his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead. His breathing was raged and rushed. She closed the door and pulled him to the side of the house. He looked down at the ground. She touched his cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss. It was tender and cautious. He pulled away and held her at arm's length. His magnificent eyes looked up at her, begging for forgiveness. Hermione took hold of Draco's left hand and brought it to her cheek. He began to caress her cheek, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how dark the mark on his forearm had grown.

"Draco, we need to get you dried off."

"With Potter and Weasley inside?"

"Draco, I don't care about them right now. Besides, they are still shocked about what happened today. They can't believe that Voldemort's forces knew about their plan. And, it's going to take some time for them to get over the loss of Dean. Especially since Harry thinks it's all his fault"

"Aren't you upset?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what Hermione?"

"Someone was going to die sooner or later. I'm glad it wasn't someone I was closer to."

Hermione watched Draco's face. He seemed mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I think you're becoming distracted. I think you're forgetting what is important. You're more worried about my safety than you are about figuring out where Voldemort will strike next. You are more worried about accidentally cursing me than you are about defending yourself from attacks. I don't know how many times I could have hit you today; you had so many open blind spots. It took all of my energy not to yell at you. You need to focus on what matters."

"Draco, you do matter."

Draco pulled away from her. He kissed her forehead, and then held her at arm's length. He looked in her eyes. His eyes told her to let that argument _go. _If Hermione knew one thing, it was that Draco thought he was a monster. He didn't think that he deserved Hermione, and he would understand if she didn't want him anymore. He was, after all, a heartless death eater.

"Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath. She braced herself for what was to come. Sometimes it scared Draco how excepting of his crimes Hermione was. She hardly batted an eyelash when he had told her about torturing Fred and George. Pushing the memories out of his mind, Draco took a deep breath, and continued.

"This battle was the last straw. I can't live with myself anymore Mya. It's too much."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to Azkaban. I'm turning myself in."

"No! You can't. The dementors don't know that you're not a _real _death eater. They think that you are just one of Voldemort's cronies. They don't know you have feelings. They'll.. .You will..."

"Be able to say I did the right thing."

"No! Draco. You will be tortured. The next time I see you, you won't be the same. Your eyes." She paused. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and Draco knew that she was memorizing the deep azure color that they were. She finally continued. "The Draco I know isn't a coward. He doesn't surrender, he doesn't back down. Draco, stand up for what is right, don't just run away from what is wrong. Join our side."

"Mya. It's not that simple. There are things that I have done that not even the most understanding of wizards would forgive. I've killed government officials, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, children, teachers, friends, husbands, and wives." He took hold of Hermione's hand then brought her into his arms. "I can't even forgive myself, what makes you think they will."

"Draco, why are you acting defeated? What happened to you?"

"I killed Dean."

"What?" Hermione asked. It seemed as if she simply hadn't heard him. Her reaction showed no recognition to the feet that he had just killed one of her friends.

"I killed Dean." He paused and backed away from her. He began pacing from right to left.

"Hermione, I'm not happy about it. I feel horrible. I can't say that I didn't know that this would happen. One day, I knew that I would make this bad a mistake. Now, I'm questioning everything Mya. What would have happened if it was you, or Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna? I need to be stopped. Azkaban is the only answer"

"Draco. You can stop. Let me help you. Come inside, and we'll explain to Harry and Ron. They'll understand. They'll see the real you."

"Hermione they do see the real me. Don't you get it? You are the one with the wool over your eyes. I'm a death eater Hermione. I'm part of Voldemort's inner circle. He tells me everything. There is not one thing that he plans that I am not a part of. He trusts me, and I give him reason to. I have been nothing but faithful." Draco paused, wondering if he should go on. He knew that the next thing he said would drastically change her view of him. "I knew about the attack today. I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't even tell you. I could have but I didn't."

"You know that you couldn't have told me about it. You know, that you would never give me information that would endanger my life. You also know that if you betrayed Voldemort that he would have you killed, without questions Draco. You are in between a rock and a hard place right now. Stop making excuses, and stop worrying about me. You know that I don't need your protection; I can take care of myself Stop trying to end this. I love you, and always will."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sick. I...every time I close my eyes I see them. Everyone that I've ever wronged, they're always there, and the cries, constantly screaming in my head. Begging for the pain to end, but when it finally does, the silence is not as soothing as you'd think it would be. I need help. Please, just help me get these thoughts out of my head. Please, meet me tonight." She watched as his eyes pleaded with her to say yes. She sighed as she realized that she couldn't say no.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. She hugged him, and cried into his shoulder. He smoothed down her hair and waited for her answer.

"Draco. I meant it when I said that I would love, honor, and cherish you until

death do us part. In _sickness _and in health, I'll meet you at the house around midnight. But, I can't stay long. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I don't deserve you, I don't. I will understand when you choose to leave me. I will support your decision. I may even be glad. Not that I would be losing you, but that you would be gaining a real life. I...uh...Why is our life so complicated? I didn't ask for this," He paused, and took a deep breath. It seemed as if Draco didn't know how to continue. For the first time, Hermione saw tears threatening to escape his eyes. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it. It seemed as if her strength was flowing into him. He continued. "I never imagined that I would be jealous of muggles, but today when I was at King's Cross I saw a couple holding hands. She was pregnant, and he was holding their first kid against his hip. I want that."

"Draco, one day we will be able to do that. I promise." She hugged him, and then kissed him. Half-heartedly he returned the affection. She pulled away from him, and took, yet another, deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Will you just come inside with me?"

"I'm not putting you in danger." Draco's hard face and posture was back. Although it gladdened Hermione to see that he was back to his old self, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know." Draco put on a smile, and patted Hermione's back. Hermione smiled back, and kissed him quickly.

"Midnight."

"Midnight." Draco turned around and ran towards the street. He jumped into the air and, with speed that still shocked Hermione, turned into a gray owl. He flew away into the darkness.

Hermione stood on the porch for a while, and took in everything that just happened. She thought about the life she had, and how it was very different than the life she expected. She headed inside, and walked into the living room. Harry and Ron hadn't even noticed she was gone.


End file.
